Pokemon Masters & Destiny
by Agent BM
Summary: This story is a remake of the Unova League & The episode N arc. 1st Negaishipping story.


**Pokémon: Heroes & Destiny.**

**Hey everybody it's me SpecialGuy9000**

**This story takes place during the Unova League & the Episode N arc, when I finish this story I'm making a sequel to this story for the Pokémon Decolora Adventures Arc. This is my 1****st**** Negaishipping story.**

**Anyway enjoy the story; I don't own Pokémon, No Flaming or Cursing in reviews.**

**Chapter 1 Cameron's Secret Weapon & A Unova League Evolution (Remake)**

After defeating Stephan in a 3 on 3 battle, the night came & Ash was moving on to the Quarter Final battles & did research on Cameron & it said that his secret weapon is a Hydreigon; Cameron also has a Riolu, Ferrothorn, Samurott, Swanna & Watchog so he would need to do a lot of training overnight for his next match against Cameron. Ash knew that the rest of the battles are full 6 on 6 battles.

A few minutes later Pikachu got off of Ash's shoulder & let out Unfezant, Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore & Krookodile.

"Okay guys were facing Cameron tomorrow & we need to train as hard as we can if we want to win the Unova League." Ash said.

All of Ash's Pokémon cheered In excitement as they were ready to train as hard as they can.

2 hours later All of Ash's Pokémon looked a lot strong Snivy evolved into Servine then into Serperior, Pignite evolved into Emboar, Oshawott evolved into Dewott then into Samurott, Scraggy evolved into Scrafty, Palpitoad evolved into Seismitoad & Boldore evolved into Gigalith.

All of Ash's Pokémon reached Level 100 & learned a lot of new moves.

Pikachu learned Thunder, Agility, Volt Tackle, Discharge, Light Screen, Charge Beam Toxic, Brick Break, Facade, Attract, Volt Switch, Reversal & Wild Charge. It still has Quick Attack, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail & Electro Ball.

Unfezant learned Swagger, Facade, Tailwind, Sky Attack, Air Slash, Steel Wing, FeatherDance, Round, Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Double Team, Heat Wave & Toxic. It still has Gust, Quick Attack, Air Cutter & Aerial Ace.

Samurott learned Aqua Tail, Retaliate, Swords Dance, Megahorn, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Hyper Beam, Scald, Hydro Cannon, Dig, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, X-Scissor, Dragon Tail, Water Pledge & Grass Knot. It still has Tackle, Water Gun, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet & Hydro Pump.

Emboar learned Head Smash, Roar, Flare Blitz, Attract, Hammer Arm, Fling, Heat Crash, Scald, Assurance, Arm Thrust, Hyper Beam, Sunny Day, SolarBeam, Blast Burn, Earthquake, Fire Blast, Overheat, Focus Blast, Giga Impact, Stone Edge, Poison Jab, Grass Knot, Wild Charge, Heavy Slam, Superpower, Heat Wave, Iron Tail & Iron Head. It still has Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Fire Pledge & Brick Break.

Serperior learned Giga Drain, Wring Out, Gastro Acid, SolarBeam, Dragon Tail, Coil, Grass Pledge, Frustration, Mega Drain, Leaf Tornado, Aerial Ace, Hyper Beam, Frenzy Plant, Double Team, Energy Ball, Giga Impact, Wrap, Glare, Leer, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Seed Bomb & Dragon Pulse. It still has Vine Whip, Attract, Leaf Blade & Leaf Storm.

Scrafty learned Facade, Rock Climb, Focus Punch, Head Smash, Incinerate, Crunch, Brick Break, Payback, Chip Away, Giga Impact, Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Sludge Bomb, Dig, Double Team, Toxic, Retaliate, Thief, Stone Edge, Dragon Tail, Drain Punch, Iron Head, Iron Tail & Ice Punch. It still has Leer, Headbutt Hi Jump Kick & Focus Blast.

Leavanny learned Entrainment, Swords Dance, Leaf Storm, Struggle Bug, Hyper Beam, Protect, SolarBeam, Leaf Blade, Slash, Aerial Ace, Shadow Claw, Giga Impact, Poison Jab, Electroweb, Seed Bomb, Signal Beam, Silver Wind, Bug Buzz & Agility. It still has String Shot, Razor Leaf, Energy Ball & X-Scissor.

Seismitoad learned Drain Punch, Echoed Voice, Hyper Voice, Hyper Beam, Earth Power, Brick Break, Scald, Muddy Water, Sludge Bomb, Venoshock, Rock Smash, Earthquake, Focus Blast, Poison Jab, Bounce & Ice Punch. It still has Mud Shot, Hydro Pump, Supersonic & Sludge Wave.

Gigalith learned Stealth Rock, Stone Edge, Explosion, SolarBeam, Hyper Beam, Earthquake, Power Gem, Protect, Rock Slide, Giga Impact, Heavy Slam, Iron Head, Superpower & Earth Power. It still has Flash Cannon, Sandstorm, Rock Blast & Rock Smash.

Krookodile learned Foul Play, Sandstorm, Earthquake, Outrage, Incinerate, Thrash, Shadow Claw, Facade, Hyper Beam, Sludge Bomb, Brick Break, Focus Blast, Giga Impact, Dragon Tail, Fire Fang, Block, Aqua Tail, Dragon Tail, Earth Power, Dark Pulse, Dragon Pulse, Iron Tail, Superpower, Double Edge & Thunder Fang. It still has Dig, Stone Edge, Dragon Claw & Aerial Ace.

Ash was done training & recalled all his Pokémon back to their Pokéballs.

The time was 10:00 PM & Ash headed back to his room Ash took a shower & put on his pajamas & joined Iris & Cilan in bed. Iris & Cilan are in their pajamas too in their own beds while Ash got on his own bed looking ready for tomorrow.

"You ready for your battle against Cameron tomorrow Ash?" Iris & Cilan both asked.

"You bet I did a lot of training for my battle against Cameron tomorrow." Ash said looking confident.

"Good luck in the Quarter Finals tomorrow I know you'll win." Iris said happily.

"Best of luck Ash." Cilan said.

"Thanks guys I'll do my best tomorrow." Ash said looking ready to win the Unova League in Vertress City.

Ash knew whoever won the whole entire Unova League Tournament would get the honor of challenging the Elite 4 & Champion.

Ash knew he had to defeat the Elite 4 to face the Champion, He also knew if he defeated the Champion he wins the Unova League & becomes Champion of Unova.

Ash Pikachu Iris Axew & Cilan all turned on the TV & a movie was on.

"Hey Ash need an extra pillow or maybe something to drink?" Iris asked.

"Yeah sure." Ash answered.

Iris got out of bed & went to get Ash an extra pillow & something to drink.

"She sure got close to you quick Ash." Cilan said.

"Yeah she sure did." Ash agreed.

Iris came back & gave Ash the extra pillow & a soda.

"Here you go Ash." Iris said sweetly.

"Thanks Iris." Ash said.

After the movie everyone turned off the lights got into their covers & went to bed.

After a good night sleep the sun came up.

The next morning everyone got dressed, ate breakfast & got ready for the Quarter Final Battles.

"Hey everyone welcome to the Quarter Final Battles, We all know that the rest of the battles are full 6 on 6 battles, Lets get going Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." Freddy O Martin said to everyone in the stadium.

Meanwhile in Pallet Town in the Ketchum Residence Delia & Mr. Mime were watching this on TV.

In Professor Oak's Lab Professor Oak, Gary & Tracey were watching this as well.

In Professor Oak's Garden We have all of Ash's Pokémon: Bulbasaur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros (30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl (Shiny), Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gible, Charizard, Squirtle, Butterfree (Also its mate), Pidgeot, Primeape, Haunter, Lapras, Larvitar & Gliscor. All of Ash's Pokémon were watching the Unova League on a big screen set up by Professor Oak, Gary & Tracey.

In the Pokémon Center in Pewter City Brock was watching the Unova League as well with Nurse Joy & Officer Jenny.

In the Pewter City Pokémon Gym Flint, Lola & Brock's Siblings were watching the Unova League as well while the gym was closed.

Meanwhile in Cerulean City Misty, Daisy, Violet & Lily were watching Ash compete in their room while the gym was closed.

Meanwhile in Petalburg City Norman, Caroline, May (Who just got back from her Sinnoh Journey in the Grand Festival) & Max were watching Ash compete while the gym was closed.

Meanwhile in Twinleaf Town Dawn (Who just got back from the Wallace Cup in Johto & the Hoenn Grand Festival) & Johanna were watching the Unova League on TV.

Meanwhile in Striaton City Chili & Cress were watching the Unova League as well while the gym was closed.

Meanwhile in the Village of Dragons the Elder & Shannon were watching the Unova League as well.

In Professor Juniper's Lab we have Professor Juniper watching the Unova League with Ash's Scrafty, Leavanny, Seismitoad & Krookodile also Dr. Fennel.

Somewhere in the world in Prison All of Team Rocket (even Giovanni) were watching the Unova League on TV. (That's Right Team Rocket is Disbanded like all the other villainous teams are supposed to be, please note that in this story Meowth never went back to Team Rocket in the last 2 episodes of Season 14, please note that Ash sent Meowth to Professor Juniper's Lab.) (Jessie & James Pokémon were all confiscated & they were all sent to a Pokémon Center for safe keeping) Nurse Joy is gonna take care of the Pokémon while Team Rocket is in Prison for all eternity. **(Please note that there are 50 episodes of Season 14 not 48)**

In a Pokémon Center far away from the prison Nurse Joy decided to keep Jessie & James's Pokémon. She kept them in separate PC's after training all of them for herself.

She put her new Arbok, Lickilicky, Wobbuffet, Seviper, Dustox, Yanmega, Cloyster, Gyarados, Charizard & Victreebel in 1 PC; she even put Swoobat, Jellicent (Female), Scolipede & Liepard in the PC's Battle Box.

She put her new Weezing, Gyarados, Victreebel, Arcanine, Cacturne, Chimecho, Mr. Mime, Carnivine, Jumpluff & Aggron in the other PC. She even put Cofagrigus, Amoongus, Maractus & Darmanitan in the PC's Battle Box.

In the stadium bleachers Iris, Axew, Cilan, Bianca & Stephan were watching.

On the sidelines Virgil was watching too.

"Time to begin the battle." Freddy O Martin said.

"Okay Hydreigon let's go!" Cameron shouted as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of blue light a blue dragon with 3 heads & 6 wings appeared on the field.

Hydreigon's image appeared on 1 of the 6 slots on Cameron's side.

"This is my secret weapon Ash." Cameron said proudly looking ready to win.

"I know I did research on your data saying how many badges you've earned & what Pokémon you got." Ash said.

"Alright Gigalith I choose you!" Ash said throwing a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of blue light the Compressed Pokémon appeared on the field.

Gigalith's image appeared on 1 of the 6 slots on Ash's side.

"Wow Ash did do a lot of training last night." Both Iris & Cilan said.

"He must've evolved all his Pokémon he caught in Unova for the rest of the Unova League." Iris said.

"He also must've leveled them all up especially Pikachu." Cilan said.

"Alright, Trainers Ready, Battle Begin!" The referee said as he raised the flags in the air.

"Alright Hydreigon lets start with Tri Attack!" Cameron shouted.

Hydreigon opened its mouths & shot a Flamethrower on its right head, a Thunderbolt from its left head & an Ice Beam from its middle head. All those moves headed straight towards Gigalith.

"Alright Gigalith use Protect." Ash said.

Gigalith formed a blue green force field that surrounded it protecting itself from the Tri Attack.

The Tri Attack made contact but no damage was caused to Gigalith.

"Gigalith use Rock Blast." Ash said.

Gigalith shot crystals out of its core heading straight towards Hydreigon.

Hydreigon got hit but it was still flying.

"Hydreigon use Dragon Pulse." Cameron said.

Hydreigon opened its mouth & shot an aquamarine ball that went straight towards Gigalith.

"Gigalith intercept with Flash Cannon." Ash said.

Gigalith shot a silver beam out of its body & headed straight towards the Dragon Pulse.

Both moves collided creating a huge explosion.

"Wow both Gigalith & Hydreigon are looking strong." Iris said.

"Ax Axew." Axew agreed.

"Wow this blend of taste is amazing." Cilan said.

"I can't wait to see who wins." Bianca said with a smile.

"Show him who the boss is Ash!" Stephan shouted cheering for him.

"Wow this is so much fun Hydreigon use Dragon Rush!" Cameron shouted confidently.

Hydreigon was surrounded by streaks that turned into a blue dragon & then Hydreigon headed straight towards Gigalith.

Gigalith got hit by the Dragon Rush.

"Gigalith hang in there!" Ash shouted.

Gigalith was still standing like the attack did nothing.

"Yes way to go Stone Edge now!" Ash shouted happily.

Gigalith formed rings that surrounded its body, then the rings turned into stones & then Gigalith shot them straight towards Hydreigon.

Hydreigon got hit by the Stone Edge causing a lot of damage to the Brutal Pokémon.

"Hydreigon hang in their & use Double Hit." Cameron said.

Hydreigon was still flying & then its 2 head like hands glowed white & then Hydreigon flew straight towards Gigalith.

"Gigalith intercept with Rock Smash." Ash said.

Gigalith's arm glowed red & jumped in the air heading straight towards Hydreigon.

Gigalith dodged the Double Hit & hit Hydreigon in the back with Rock Smash sending it straight towards the ground creating dust.

When the dust cleared Hydreigon was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle, Gigalith wins!" The referee shouted.

Hydreigon's image darkened since Cameron lost 1 Pokémon.

"Hydreigon return." Cameron said as he recalled Hydreigon back to its Pokéball.

"Gigalith return." Ash said as he recalled Gigalith back to its Pokéball.

"Ash is recalling Gigalith." Bianca said.

"Yeah since that battle with Hydreigon must've gotten it tired, Ash decided to make substitutions." Iris said.

Cameron took out another Pokéball.

"Okay Ferrothorn let's go!" Cameron shouted as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of blue light a silver disc like Pokémon with green tentacles appeared on the field.

Ferrothorn's image appeared on 1 of the 6 slots on Cameron's side.

"Alright Emboar I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of blue light the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon appeared on the field.

Emboar's image appeared on 1 of the 6 slots on Ash's side.

"Ferrothorn use Pin Missile!" Cameron shouted.

Ferrothorn jumped into the air & shot Pin Missile from its tentacles heading straight towards Emboar.

Emboar got hit but Pin Missile did nothing.

"Emboar use Flamethrower." Ash said looking calm.

Emboar shout a Flamethrower from its snout heading straight towards Ferrothorn.

Ferrothorn was surrounded by flames after it got hit causing a lot of damage.

"Ferrothorn hang in there!" Cameron shouted.

Ferrothorn was still struggling to get up but it still had energy left in it after that super effective attack.

"Ferrothorn use Thunderbolt!" Cameron shouted.

Ferrothorn generated enough electricity & then the Thunderbolt headed straight towards Emboar.

Emboar got hit by Thunderbolt but it was still standing after being hit.

"If that didn't work lets try Mirror Shot!" Cameron shouted.

Ferrothorn formed a silver ball & shot it straight towards Emboar.

"Emboar use Hammer Arm to send it back!" Ash shouted.

Emboar's arm glowed white & then it hit the Mirror Shot sending it back to Ferrothorn.

Ferrothorn got hit by its own move & took a lot more damage but it still hung in there.

"Ferrothorn use Metal Claw!" Cameron shouted hoping he would take out 1 of Ash's Pokémon.

Ferrothorn's claws turned into a metallic shine & then it headed straight towards Emboar.

"Emboar use Fire Pledge." Ash ordered.

Emboar stomped its foot on the ground & out came fiery geysers heading straight towards Ferrothorn.

Ferrothorn got hit by the Fire Pledge & it took a lot more damage.

Ferrothorn couldn't take it anymore & it was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Ferrothorn is unable to battle, Emboar wins." The referee said.

Ferrothorn's image was darkened as Cameron lost another Pokémon.

Both Trainers recalled their Pokémon & took out 2 more Pokéballs.

"Alright Samurott let's go!" Cameron shouted as he threw another Pokéball in the air, in a flash of blue light the Formidable Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Serperior I choose you." Ash said as he threw a Pokémon in the air, in a flash of blue light the Regal Grass Snake Pokémon appeared on the field.

Samurott's image appeared on 1 of the 6 slots on Cameron's side & Serperior's image appeared on 1 of the 6 slots on Ash's side.

"Samurott use Megahorn." Cameron said.

Samurott's horn glowed white & then it ran towards Serperior.

"Serperior use Leaf Blade." Ash said a lot more calm.

Serperior's tail glowed green & it headed straight towards Samurott.

Serperior strikes 1st causing a lot of damage to Samurott.

"Samurott hang in their & use Aqua Jet!" Cameron shouted.

Samurott was surrounded by water & it headed straight towards Serperior.

"Serperior use Energy Ball to stop it." Ash said more calm.

Serperior opened its mouth & shot a green ball at Samurott.

Samurott got his & cancelled the Aqua Jet.

"Samurott use Razor Shell." Cameron said.

Samurott grabbed its scalchop which was glowing into water & it headed straight towards Serperior.

"Serperior use Leaf Blade." Ash said.

Serperior's tail glowed green & it intercepted with the Razor Shell.

Serperior gained the advantage hitting Samurott in the face.

"Samurott hang in there & use Hydro Cannon!" Cameron shouted.

Samurott opened its mouth & shot a powerful orb of water straight towards its opponent.

"Serperior dodge it & use SolarBeam!" Ash shouted happily.

Serperior dodged the Hydro Cannon & gathered enough sunlight & shot a yellow beam of energy at Samurott.

"Samurott dodge it!" Cameron shouted as Samurott was in trouble.

Samurott wasn't moving at all.

"Cameron you should know that a Pokémon can't move right after using Hydro Cannon." Ash said.

Cameron was so stupid that he didn't know that.

"Someone should've told me." Cameron said looking disappointed as Samurott got hit by the SolarBeam creating a huge explosion, when the smoke cleared Samurott was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Samurott is unable to battle Serperior wins." The referee said.

Samurott's image was darkened as Cameron lost another Pokémon while Ash still has all 6 of his Pokémon with him.

Both trainers have recalled their Pokémon.

"Since Cameron has lost 3 Pokémon we'll take a 5 minute break." Freddy O Martin said.

"Ash sure has come a long way to reach the Unova League." Iris said.

"He sure has." Bianca said.

**(5 minutes later)**

"Welcome back to the Quarter Final Matches, since Cameron has lost half of his team & Ash still has all 6 Pokémon this battle is getting interesting." Freddy O Martin said.

"Alright Swanna let's go!" Cameron shouted as he threw another Pokéball in the air, in a flash of blue light a swan like Pokémon appeared on the field flying.

Swanna's image appeared on the 4th slot on Cameron's side.

"Alright Unfezant I choose you." Ash said as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of blue light the Proud Pokémon appeared while flying.

Unfezant's image appeared on the 4th slot on Ash's side.

"Swanna use Bubblebeam!" Cameron shouted.

Swanna opened its mouth & shot multiple bubbles out of it heading straight towards Unfezant.

"Unfezant dodge & use Air Cutter." Ash said.

Unfezant flew out of the way & shot multiple crescents from its wings at Swanna.

Swanna got hit by the Air Cutter heading straight towards the ground.

"Swanna use Pluck." Cameron said.

Swanna's beak glowed white & it headed straight towards Unfezant.

"Unfezant use Gust." Ash said.

Unfezant flapped its wings & a powerful gust hit Swanna.

"Swanna use Wing Attack." Cameron said looking a lot worried.

"Unfezant use Aerial Ace." Ash said.

Unfezant was surrounded by streaks & it hit Swanna.

Swanna fell to the ground & it was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Swanna is unable to battle, Unfezant wins." The referee said.

Swanna's image was darkened as Cameron lost yet another Pokémon.

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon.

"Alright Watchog let's go!" Cameron shouted as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of blue light the Lookout Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Alright Samurott I choose you." Ash said as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of blue light the Formidable Pokémon appeared on the field.

Watchog's image appeared on the 5th slot on Cameron's side.

Samurott's image appeared on the 5th slot on Ash's side.

"Alright Watchog lets win this!" Cameron shouted hoping he would win.

"Samurott use Aqua Jet!" Ash shouted.

Samurott was surrounded by water & it headed straight towards Watchog.

Watchog got hit giving it half the damage Samurott gave it.

"Now Hydro Pump!" Ash shouted happily.

Samurott opened its mouth & shot a powerful stream of water heading straight towards Watchog.

Watchog got hit by the Hydro Pump.

Watchog lay on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Watchog is unable to battle, Samurott wins." The referee said.

Watchog's image was darkened as Cameron lost yet another Pokémon.

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon.

"Alright!" Iris & Bianca shouted happily as Ash was winning.

"Now Ash has 1 more Pokémon to beat." Both Iris & Bianca said.

"Yeah bring it on Ash win the entire tournament, take him down beat him up, send him home crying!" Stephan shouted.

"That's being a little too excited in my taste." Cilan said with an anime sweat drop that appeared.

"Alright Riolu it's up to you." Cameron said as Riolu ran to the field.

Riolu was surrounded in blue light that changed its form, when the light stopped the Aura Pokémon appeared on the field.

"Wow look at that folks Cameron's Riolu has evolved into Lucario just before the battle started.

Lucario's image appeared on the last slot on Cameron's side.

"Okay Pikachu I choose you." Ash said as Pikachu ran to the field.

"AWWW! That Pikachu is soooo cute!" All the girls & women said in the stadium.

"Wow Ash's Pikachu is getting a lot of attention." Freddy O Martin said.

Pikachu's image appeared on the last slot on Ash's side.

"Hey your Pikachu can't get all the attention just because it's cute, I'm still gonna win!" Cameron shouted.

"Zip It Cameron!" Iris & Cilan shouted angrily.

"Okay, Battle Begin." The referee said as he wanted the battle to end quickly so he can move on with the other battles.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere!" Cameron shouted.

Lucario formed a blue ball of aura from its hands & threw it at Pikachu.

"Pikachu intercept with Electro Ball!" Ash shouted happily.

Pikachu formed an electric orb from its tail & threw it at Lucario.

The Electro Ball overpowered the Aura Sphere & hit Lucario.

"Pikachu use Thunder Wave." Ash said

Pikachu shot Thunder Wave at Lucario & Lucario became paralyzed after it got hit.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt." Ash said.

Pikachu generated enough electricity & sent the Thunderbolt straight towards Lucario.

Lucario got hit causing a lot of damage.

"Finish it off with Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted happily.

Pikachu was surrounded with electricity & dashed straight towards Lucario.

Lucario got hit by Pikachu's Volt Tackle creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Lucario was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Lucario is unable to battle, Pikachu wins, the Victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The referee shouted happily.

Lucario's image was darkened as Cameron lost all his Pokémon, Cameron's image was replaced by Ash's image & then came all the images with Gigalith, Emboar, Serperior, Unfezant, Samurott & Pikachu, Underneath Ash's image had the word Winner in big letters.

"YEAH WAY TO ASH AWESOME!" All of Ash's friends shouted in the stadium louder than all the cheers from everyone.

The next few days have passed; Ash has defeated Virgil & Dino also the Elite 4 & Champion Alder.

During those few Days Iris & Cilan went through the training Ash did before battling Cameron.

Iris's Axew evolved into Fraxure & then into Haxorus & she decided to put Haxorus in a Pokéball.

Cilan's Pansage evolved into Simisage.

All of Iris & Cilan's Pokémon all reached level 100 & learned a lot of new moves.

Haxorus learned Swords Dance, Guillotine, Dual Chop, Incinerate, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Slash, Earthquake, Rock Smash, Hyper Beam, Draco Meteor, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Rock Tomb, Dragon Tail, Dragon Claw, Focus Blast, Shadow Claw, X-Scissor, Poison Jab, Grass Knot, Iron Tail, Night Slash, Reversal, Aqua Tail & Superpower. It still has Scratch, Dragon Rage, Outrage & Giga Impact.

Excadrill learned Swords Dance, Sandstorm, Horn Drill, Fissure, Rock Smash, Rapid Spin, Earthquake, Hyper Beam, Sludge Bomb, Brick Break, Toxic, Aerial Ace, Shadow Claw, Poison Jab, X-Scissor, Fling, Earth Power, Giga Impact & Crush Claw. It still has Dig, Metal Claw, Drill Run & Focus Blast.

Emolga learned Encore, Agility, Wild Charge, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Acrobatics, Aerial Ace, Charge Beam, Iron Tail & Air Slash. It still has Attract, Discharge, Volt Switch & Hidden Power.

Dragonite learned Dragon Dance, Outrage, Hyper Beam, Hurricane, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Fire Punch, Wing Attack, Dragon Claw, Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rage, Earthquake, Rest, Earthquake, Brick Break, Focus Blast, Sky Drop, Giga Impact, Aerial Ace, Dragon Pulse, Aqua Jet, ExtremeSpeed, Draco Meteor & Superpower. It still has Flamethrower, Thunderpunch, Ice Beam & Dragon Rush.

Simisage learned Grass Knot, Recycle, Natural Gift, Crunch, Giga Impact, Seed Bomb, Low Sweep, Acrobatics, Work Up, Vine Whip, Fury Swipes, Energy Ball, Sunny Day, Hone Claws, Hyper Beam, Toxic, Brick Break, Double Team, Facade, Focus Blast, Shadow Claw & Leaf Storm. It still has Bullet Seed, Solarbeam, Dig & Rock Tomb.

Crustle learned Flail, Smack Down, Hyper Beam, Solarbeam, Earthquake, Sandstorm, Dig, Aerial Ace, Facade, Shadow Claw, Giga Impact, Stone Edge, Poison Jab, Night Slash, Stealth Rock, Slash & Protect. It still has X-Scissor, Shell Smash, Rock Slide & Rock Wrecker.

Stunfisk learned Thunderbolt, Revenge, Flail, Fissure, Muddy Water, Bounce, Thunder, Earthquake, Dig, Rock Tomb, Sludge Wave, Stone Edge, Bulldoze, Earth Power, Facade, Aqua Tail, Shock Wave & Electroweb. It still has Thundershock, Mud Bomb, Scald & Sludge Bomb.

Ash Iris & Cilan got ready the next morning after the Unova League was over. Ash sent his badges & Trophy at home to be delivered.

Ash kept Pikachu, Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Unfezant & Gigalith with him while he kept Scrafty, Leavanny, Seismitoad & Krookodile at Professor Juniper's Laboratory.

Iris kept Haxorus, Excadrill, Emolga & Dragonite with her.

Cilan kept Simisage, Crustle & Stunfisk with him.

Meanwhile Misty was training her Milotic, Blastoise, Lanturn, Lapras, Quagsire & Floatzal in Cerulean Cape while her Staryu, Starmie, Seaking, Kingdra, Golduck, Togekiss, Politoed, Corsola, Gyarados, Luvdisc & Azumarill are in the gym. She already put her Samurott, Simipour, Carracosta, Swanna, Jellicent, Alomomola, Wailord, Tentacruel, Ludicolo & Whiscash in her PC & her Slowbro, Dewgong, Cloyster, Seaking (Her 2nd one) Vaporeon & Luvdisc (Her 2nd one) in Battle Box.

Misty was wearing a white top with blue pants that stopped just passed her knees, a black necklace & flip-flops.

Meanwhile in Pewter City Brock was training Audino, Probopass, Drapion & Metagross in the battlefield of the Pewter City Pokémon Center, while his Steelix, Golem, Crobat, Ninetales, Forretress, Ludicolo, Swampert, Sudowoodo, Toxicroak & Blissey were in the Gym, Brock already put his Omastar, Kabutops, Aerodactyl, Relicanth, Rampardos & Rhyperior in the PC & his Tauros, Skarmory, Aggron, Claydol, Cradily & Armaldo in the Battle Box.

Brock was wearing his Heart Gold & Soul Silver attire with a doctor's uniform over his clothes.

Meanwhile in Pallet Town Tracey was training his Venomoth, Azumarill, Scizor, Dodrio & Smeargle in Professor Oak's Garden after he just put his Pidgeot, Farfetch'd, Jolteon & Sunflora in the PC & his Noctowl, Slowking, Swalot, Zangoose, Tropius & Luxray in the Battle Box.

Tracey was wearing a shirt with colorful squares on it with shorts to match it, a gray headband, white socks & gray shoes.

Meanwhile in Petalburg City May was training her Mismagius, Jumpluff, Granbull & Serperior in the battlefield while her Blaziken, Beautifly, Delcatty, Venusaur, Snorlax, Blastoise, Glaceon, Manaphy, Ampharos, Ledian, Miltank & Altaria were playing in the greenhouse, She just put her Excadrill, Leavanny, Garbodor, Sawsbuck, Chandelure, Braviary, Charizard, Dragonite, Grumpig & Emboar in her PC & her Lopunny, Purugly, Hippowdon, Lumineon, Froslass & Samurott in the Battle Box.

May was wearing her Ruby & Sapphire Remake attire.

Meanwhile in Petalburg Woods Max was training his Gardevoir, Aggron, Tropius, Metagross & Phione in the lake while his Sceptile, Slaking, Gallade, Mightyena, Banette, Camerupt, Masquerain, Manectric & Glalie were also playing in the greenhouse in Petalburg City, He just put his Beedrill, Vileplume, Marowak, Vaporeon, Ursaring, Skarmory, Swampert, Magmortar, Dusknoir, Stunfisk & Golurk in the PC & his Poliwrath, Breloom, Claydol, Jirachi, Deoxys & Froslass in the Battle Box.

Max was wearing a white shirt with a blue zipped up jacket over it, khaki pants, white socks, black shoes & sunglasses.

Meanwhile in Twinleaf Town Dawn was training her Gorebyss, Spinda, Plusle, Minun, Dewgong & Wormadam (Plant Cloak) in the Battle Field in her backyard while her Empoleon, Lopunny, Pachirisu, Ambipom, Mamoswine, Typhlosion, Togekiss, Illumise, Gardevoir, Mawile & Breloom were playing at Professor Rowan's Laboratory, She just put her Stoutland, Whimsicott, Cincinno, Reuniclus, Emolga & Beartic in her PC & her Meganium, Xatu, Ursaring, Houndoom, Mothim & Floatzel in the Battle Box.

Dawn was wearing her Platinum attire.

Meanwhile in Pallet Town Gary was training his Raticate, Sandslash, Ninetales, Marowak, Gyarados & Jolteon in Professor Oak's Garden, while his Blastoise, Fearow, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Arcanine, Alakazam, Golem, Dodrio, Kingler, Pinsir, Umbreon, Scizor, Skarmory, Houndoom, Kingdra, Electivire & Magmortar were playing in the garden, He just put his Pidgeot, Cloyster, Exeggutor, Flareon, Tyranitar & Rhyperior in the Battle Box.

Gary was wearing his Heart Gold & Soul Silver Attire.

Delia was training Mr. Mime & Professor Oak was training Ash's Bulbasaur, Kingler, Muk, Tauros (30), Snorlax, Heracross, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl (Shiny), Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Gible, Charizard, Squirtle, Butterfree (Also its mate), Pidgeot, Primeape, Haunter, Lapras, Larvitar & Gliscor.

Professor Juniper & Meowth were training Ash's Scrafty, Leavanny, Seismitoad & Krookodile while Ash's Beedrill, Raticate, Seaking, Ambipom, Zekrom & Meloetta were in the Battle Box.

Ash, Pikachu, Iris & Cilan left Vertress City; they passed through Victory Road & then the Giant Chasm.

In the Victory Road Iris caught a Druddigon. Cilan caught a Serperior, Stoutland, Whimsicott, Lilligant & Ferrothorn.

In the Giant Chasm Iris caught an Aggron & Cryogonal.

After they got out Iris sent Aggron, Cryogonal & Druddigon to the Village of Dragons & Cilan sent Serperior, Stoutland, Whimsicott, Lilligant & Ferrothorn to the Striaton Gym.

As they kept walking they arrived in Humilau City for a rest.

They wanted to go for a swim but they wanted to check out the Humilau City Gym 1st.

Ash, Pikachu, Iris & Cilan arrived at the Humilau Gym.

They saw Marlon training his Carracosta, Wailord, Jellicent (Male) & Mantine.

"Hey look its Marlon, Hey there Marlon." Everyone said.

"Hey there dudes." Marlon said.

"Hey Marlon I wanna battle you." Ash said.

"Very well I haven't had a battle lately since the Unova League started so I've been training all my Pokémon to the highest level." Marlon said.

A few minutes later Ash & Marlon were standing on opposite sides while Iris & Cilan were watching on the sidelines.

"The Humilau Gym Battle between Marlon the Gym Leader & Ash the Challenger will now begin, each trainer will use 4 Pokémon & the battle will be over when all 4 of 1 sides Pokémon are unable to continue, for them all only the challenger may substitute Pokémon." The referee explained.

"Alright Carracosta go." Marlon said as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of blue light the Prototurtle Pokémon appeared on 1 of the platforms of the pool.

"Alright Serperior I choose you!" Ash said as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of blue light the Regal Grass Snake Pokémon appeared on 1 of the platforms of the pool.

"Begin!" The referee said.

"Carracosta use Ice Beam." Marlon said.

Carracosta opened its mouth & shot a blue beam of ice heading straight towards Serperior.

"Serperior use Leaf Storm." Ash said calmly.

Serperior span around creating multiple leaves that were sharp & they were heading straight towards Carracosta.

Both moves collided creating a huge explosion.

"Carracosta use Hydro Pump." Marlon said.

Carracosta opened its mouth & shot a powerful stream of water heading straight towards Serperior.

"Serperior use Solarbeam." Ash said.

Serperior gathered enough sunlight & shot a powerful beam of energy heading straight towards Carracosta.

The Solarbeam overpowered the Hydro Pump & it ended up hitting Carracosta.

Carracosta was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Carracosta is unable to battle, Serperior wins." The referee said.

"Carracosta return." Marlon said as he recalled Carracosta back to its Pokéball.

"Excellent work." Marlon said to it & then he took out another Pokéball.

"Alright Wailord go." Marlon said as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of blue light a whale like Pokémon appeared floating in the pool.

"Begin!" The referee said.

"Wailord use Blizzard." Marlon said.

Wailord opened its mouth & shot a blizzard heading straight towards Serperior, Serperior got hit by the ice & it was frozen.

"Serperior!" Ash shouted.

"Finish it off with Hydro Pump." Marlon said.

Wailord opened its mouth & shot a powerful stream of water heading straight towards Serperior.

Serperior was hit while it was frozen, then Serperior was seen with swirls in its eyes.

"Serperior is unable to battle, Wailord wins." The referee said.

"Serperior return." Ash said as he recalled Serperior back to its Pokéball.

"Thanks you deserve a good rest." Ash said to it & then he took out another Pokéball.

"Alright Unfezant I choose you." Ash said as he threw a Pokémon in the air, in a flash of blue light the Proud Pokémon appeared flying over the pool.

"Begin!" The referee said.

"Unfezant use Aerial Ace." Ash said.

Unfezant was charging straight towards Wailord with white streaks heading straight towards it.

Wailord was hit causing a lot of damage.

"Wailord use Heavy Slam." Marlon said.

"Unfezant use Sky Attack." Ash said.

Both Pokémon used their moves heading straight towards each other, when both Pokémon collided it created a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared both Pokémon were seen with swirls in their eyes.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle." The referee said.

Both trainers recalled their Pokémon.

"Wow I can't believe it ended in a draw." Iris said as she sat down & took off her shoes & putting her barefeet in the water & also put her shoes next to her.

"Indeed this is a favorable dish in my taste." Cilan said.

"Alright Jellicent go." Marlon said as he threw a Pokémon in the air, in a flash of blue light the floating Pokémon appeared in the pool.

"Pikachu I choose you." Ash said.

Pikachu ran towards the platform on the pool.

"Begin!" The referee said.

"Jellicent use Shadow Ball." Marlon said.

Jellicent shot a shadowy ball straight towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge it!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu jumped out of the way.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu charged up enough electricity & shot a Thunderbolt at Jellicent.

Jellicent took the hit but a pink aura surrounded it.

"Of Course Jellicent's ability is Cursed Body." Ash said.

"Cursed Body is an ability to disable a Pokémon's move." Both Iris & Cilan said in unison.

Jellicent got up floating over the pool.

"Jellicent use Hydro Pump." Marlon said.

Jellicent shot a powerful stream of water heading straight towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge & use Electro Ball." Ash said.

Pikachu jumped out of the way & its whole body charged up enough electricity & then its tail formed an electric orb & then Pikachu shot the Electro Ball from its tail heading straight towards Jellicent.

Jellicent took the hit & then it fell into the pool underwater.

A few seconds later Jellicent popped back up with swirls in its eyes.

"Jellicent is unable to battle, Pikachu wins." The referee said.

Marlon recalled Jellicent back to its Pokéball & then took out another.

"Alright here comes my ace Pokémon, Mantine go." Marlon said as he threw a Pokéball in the air, in a flash of blue light a stingray like Pokémon appeared over the pool.

"Pikachu take a good rest." Ash said as Pikachu ran towards Ash.

Ash took out another Pokéball.

"Alright Samurott I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw a Pokémon in the air, in a flash of blue light the Formidable Pokémon appeared on the platform on the pool.

"Begin!" The referee said.

"Mantine use Wing Attack." Marlon said.

Mantine's wings glowed white & then it flew towards Samurott.

"Samurott use Double Razor Shell." Ash said calmly.

Samurott grabbed its scalchops & then they glowed like water & then Samurott jumped into the air heading straight towards Mantine.

Both moves collided making it equal.

"Mantine use Bullet Seed." Marlon said.

Mantine was still flying & then it opened its mouth & shot yellow green seeds heading straight towards Samurott.

"Samurott dive underwater!" Ash commanded.

Samurott jumped into the water dodging the Bullet Seed making it miss.

"Mantine dive underwater as well." Marlon said.

Mantine dived underwater as well like Samurott.

"You know underwater makes Mantine feel like at home." Marlon said.

"Underwater makes Samurott feel like it's at home too." Ash said.

"Mantine use Psybeam." Marlon said.

Mantine shot a colorful beam underwater heading straight towards Samurott.

"Samurott use Aqua Jet to dodge." Ash said.

Samurott was surrounded by water & moved out of the way & then it hit Mantine.

"Mantine use Hydro Pump." Marlon said.

"Samurott use Hydro Pump as well." Ash ordered.

Both Pokémon opened their mouths & shot a powerful stream of water heading straight towards each other while they were underwater.

Both moves collided creating a huge splash.

That huge splash caused Mantine & Samurott to come back up.

"Wow both Pokémon are both strong." Iris complimented.

"Yeah this is such a unique blend of flavor." Cilan said agreeing.

"It's Time to finish this!" Both Ash & Marlon shouted.

"Mantine use Bullet Seed." Marlon ordered.

"Samurott use Hydro Cannon." Ash commanded.

Both Pokémon launched their moves heading straight towards each other.

Both Pokémon got hit creating a huge explosion.

When the smoke cleared Samurott was still okay but Mantine was seen with swirls in its eyes floating over the pool.

"Mantine is unable to battle, Samurott wins, and the victory goes to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." The referee said.

Marlon recalled Mantine & congratulated Ash for his Victory.

"Congratulations dude I haven't seen anyone that strong since I've battled that 1 guy with the Ferrothorn & Samurott." Marlon said.

"That was Cameron." Ash said.

"Yes, anyway here's the badge for a token, The Wave Badge." Marlon said as he handed Ash the Wave Badge.

The Wave Badge looked like a water drop with lines all over it.

"Wow thanks Marlon, Wow I Just Got the Wave Badge!" Ash shouted as he held the Wave Badge up in the air.

Ash's Pikachu, Serperior, Samurott & Unfezant did their poses.

Ash put the Wave Badge in his pocket for safekeeping.

A few hours later Ash Iris & Cilan were in their swimsuits & ready to go swimming.

They all stayed in Humilau City for the day before they continued their journey together while they were having fun swimming.

Before they went swimming Ash let Pikachu swim to & also let out Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Unfezant & Gigalith.

Iris let out Haxorus, Excadrill, Emolga & Dragonite.

Cilan let out Simisage, Crustle & Stunfisk.

After their fun they left the gym when dusk approached & then they reached the Humilau City Pokémon Center for dinner, healing up & a room for the night.

Ash gave Nurse Joy his Pikachu, Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Unfezant & Gigalith.

Iris gave Nurse Joy her Haxorus, Excadrill, Emolga & Dragonite.

Cilan gave Nurse Joy his Simisage, Crustle & Stunfisk.

After giving Nurse Joy their Pokémon to be healed for the night, everyone went to the cafeteria to eat dinner.

After a good dinner everyone all took showers & got into their pajamas after they got a room.

Their beds were cozy & there were 3 beds for each trainer.

Meanwhile in the Village of Dragons, The elder & Shannon had just finished training Iris's newly caught Aggron, Cryogonal & Druddigon, Now they were about to give them dinner.

Meanwhile in Striaton City Chili & Cress had just finished training Cilan's newly caught Serperior, Stoutland, Whimsicott, Lilligant & Ferrothorn, Now they were about to give them dinner.

Meanwhile somewhere in Unova Cameron was training his Lucario, Ferrothorn, Samurott, Hydreigon, Swanna & Watchog to the highest level after his defeat in the Vertress City conference against Ash. His Pokémon learned a lot of new moves.

Lucario: Aura Sphere, Close Combat, Dragon Pulse & ExtremeSpeed.

Ferrothorn: Iron Head, Payback, Flash Cannon & Explosion.

Samurott: Aqua Tail, Retaliate, Swords Dance & Hydro Pump.

Hydreigon: Dragon Pulse, Body Slam, Scary Face & Outrage.

Swanna: Rain Dance, Tailwind, Brave Bird & Hurricane.

Watchog: Hyper Fang, Mean Look, Baton Pass & Slam.

All his Pokémon looked strong enough to take on anyone.

In Pallet Town in the Ketchum residence Delia went to bed, In Professor Oak's Lab Professor Oak, Gary & Tracey did the same & so did all the Pokémon.

Meanwhile in Pewter City Brock & his family got together for a family night.

In Cerulean City Misty & her sisters spent a sister's only slumber party by themselves in Misty's room.

In Petalburg City May Max Norman & Caroline had a barbeque.

In Twinleaf Town Dawn & Johanna had a mother daughter day coming up.

In the Village of Dragons The elder & Shannon were near a fire indoors during a cold night, the elder was sitting in a chair with hot chocolate & Shannon was smiling & then she took off her sandals going barefoot near the fire petting her Zweilous & Hydreigon.

In Striaton City Chili & Cress were cooking a meal for their hard work.

Back with Ash Iris & Cilan they all covered themselves up with a blanket & then they all started to watch a movie on the television.

"Hey Ash need anything like an extra pillow or maybe something to drink?" Iris asked.

"Yes please." Ash answered.

Iris got out of bed & went to get Ash an extra pillow & a soda.

"Wow she sure got close to you quick Ash." Cilan said.

"You think so, something good must've happened to her today." Ash said.

Of course something actually did happen Iris kissed Ash underwater after Ash saved her life in the ocean.

Also Ash did help Iris train during the day.

A few minutes later Iris locked the door & got back with the extra pillow & the soda.

"Here you go Ash." Iris said sweetly.

"Thanks Iris." Ash said.

"You're welcome." Iris said in a sweeter voice.

Then the movie started.

A few hours later the movie ended & everyone went to bed.

They got in their blankets, tucked themselves in, lay down on their pillows, turned off the lights & went to sleep.

**Next Chapter, Chapter 2 Village Bridge, Opelucid City & Village Of Dragons**

**Ash & friends travel through the Unova Region heading to Nuvema Town, on the way they make many stops along the way. They also catch new Pokémon; See you guys next time on the next chapter of Pokémon: Heroes & Destiny.**

**Well that's it everybody I'll work on the next chapter as soon as possible.**

**I'm getting everything organized in this story so it will be a perfect opportunity.**

**Anyway All of Ash's Old Companions, His Mom, Professor Oak & All his Pokémon from other regions won't appear until my sequel to my story which I won't be writing until I complete this story.**

**See You Guys Soon.**


End file.
